The invention relates to an apparatus for maintaining constant pressure in a gas discharge vessel, and particularly for a gas discharge vessel for flat plasma picture screens with electron post-acceleration.
Flat plasma picture screens with electron post-acceleration are generally known (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,667).